EP-A-164 187 (The Wellcome Foundation Limited) discloses pesticidal w-aryl lipid amide compounds having zero, one or two alkenyl links adjacent the carbonyl of the amide function, such links being optionally substituted by halo. It is stated that unsubstituted linking is preferred. It has now been found that surprisingly good activity is found when the unsaturated link is substituted by at least one optionally substituted alkyl group or nitrile group.
Miyakado et al (J. Pesticide Sci. 10, 25030, 1985) disclose various naturally-occurring and synthetic lipid amides, including two having a 3-methyl group, in other words a methyl group on the diene linking unit referred to above. However, except in the case of a compound having a 3,4-methylenedioxy substituent on the terminal aromatic group, they found that such a group did not increase insecticidal activity.
Japanese Patent Application No. 57/212 150 (Sumitomo) discloses w-benzyl and w-phenoxy dienamides, having an optional 3-methyl group, which are insecticidal and acaricidal.